fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is the youngest of seven archangels of Heaven created by God who served as a messenger from God. Although he is the youngest of the archangels, he is very powerful. Gabriel is also very compassionate towards his family. When God created mankind, Gabriel was among those angels that bowed down before them. Gabriel also loves both his father and siblings, but in spite of that, when his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turning on each other and begin fighting one another, Gabriel decides to stand by the side of his father and loyal siblings during the rebellion. Biography Origins As the youngest archangel, Gabriel was among the first angels ever created and lives in Heaven with his father God and his siblings and is also one of His mighty archangels in Heaven. Gabriel is known as the "Left Hand of God" and serves as a messenger of God's word. Rebellion When God creates humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Gabriel does so whereas his older Lucifer rebels. So even though he starts to grow tired of watching his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, fight and turn on each other and begin fighting one another in Heaven, Gabriel decides to stand by God. Personality Gabriel is one of the kindest Archangels with Ariel, however he can be cruel to those he thinks are the enemy. As he grows older, he slowly becomes less cruel, and focus on finding friendship, kindness, and forming bonds. Gabriel behaves in a mischievous manner enjoying games, but can be quite a trouble maker and is often sarcastic. Despite all that is happening in Heaven, Gabriel still confesses concern for lesser angels and still has love for his archangel siblings, including Ariel, Michael, and even Lucifer, whom Gabriel looks up to. Generally, Gabriel is charismatic and humorous. Powers As an Archangel of God and a celestial being, despite being the youngest archangel created by God, Gabriel has nigh-omnipotent power and is an extremely powerful archangel of immense strength, making him among one of the most powerful beings ever to exist in existence, possessing incredible destructive powers, such as phenomenal reality warping powers. Some lower angels throughout Heaven have called Gabriel "one of the most powerful creatures in the Holy Host." Despite this impressive power, Gabriel is still younger and weaker than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, and Raphael. *'Archangel Physiology' - Despite being the youngest archangel, Gabriel is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except Oracle. He is rivaled only by his fellow archangel siblings at their peak, he is exceeded only by Oracle, and surpassed only by God. **'Lower tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As being an archangel of immense power, Gabriel is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence, boasting tremendous supernatural power. Gabriel's power and authority is eighth only to God and rivaled only by his Archangel siblings and Oracle. When confronted by an ordinary angel, Gabriel can toss them around like a rag-doll, throw them into other dimensions, and teleport them around by gesturing his hands and snapping his fingers. He can also manipulate space, time and reality to his will, by simply willing it. He can manipulate and control the physical world in his presence and create solid matter out of nothing, including sentient beings whom are bound to his will unless he releases them. **'Immortality' - As an archangel, Gabriel, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is both ageless and immortal, is capable of living forever, and is not subjected to or affected by time, aging, diseases, and/or toxins and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Gabriel is well over 10 billion years old and has not aged, possessing the appearance of a young man in his prime. Gabriel was present at the creation of the universe. Gabriel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, even though he is the youngest of the archangel. ***'Invulnerability' - Gabriel, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be killed or harmed by conventional weapons or other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill him. He can also be killed by God, Death, Oracle, and his archangel siblings. **'Cosmic Awareness' - While not omniscient, Gabriel, like his archangels siblings, possesses an immensely immediate amount of knowledge of the Universe. Physical Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Although the youngest archangel, like all angels, Gabriel is endowed with immensely impressive amounts of superior super strength and he can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him to be able to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send angel across as room, lift enormous weights with ease, effortlessly move objects and press weights on the planetary scale. Gabriel is very strong, and was able to push the Archangel Michael several yards with great ease. He can also slaughter higher angels with ease and is noticeably physically stronger than nearly any creature: casually overpowering and killing any human, malakhim, powers, and cherub. The only confirmed exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his archangel siblings. However, only God, Death, Oracle, and Gabriel's archangel siblings can stop or restrain him. *'Superhuman Speed' - Gabriel's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. He is capable of moving at speeds that rival that of most angels. Gabriel also has great reflexes, enough to stand up against even his archangels siblings. *'Superhuman Agility' - Gabriel is extremely agile, having unnatural balance. *'Healing Factor' - Gabriel, like all angels, has the power to spontaneously regenerate his body from any injury. When Gabriel's vessel does get damaged, even by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. Wounds from most objects, even bullets, heal in seconds without causing him any lasting discomfort. *'Wings' - As a corporeal angel, Gabriel can manifest enormous feathery wings from his upper back. **'Flight' - As a higher angel, Gabriel possesses a set of large swan-like wings that he can manifest as he pleases. With his wings spread, Gabriel has the ability to fly. Gabriel can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight, allowing him to fly through the heavens with his wings under his own power; his wings seem to merely flap gently and slowly while flying or levitating. **'Wing Shields' - His wings are impenetrable to gunfire as strong as .50 caliber machine guns. **'Wing Blades' - Gabriel possesses sharp edges on his wings that allow him to slice his opponents in half. *'Superhuman Durability' - Gabriel can withstand attacks that would normally kill a man. He survived hits from cherubs and other angels. *'Heightened Super senses' - As an archangel, Gabriel is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. *'Master Combatant' - Being an archangel, Gabriel is a skilled warrior trained in combat. Spiritual/Magical Abilities *'Holy White Light' - Gabriel, like all Archangels, has the ability to generate divine light. *'Teleportation' - Gabriel, like all celestial beings, can easily teleport to any location instantly, and is able to travel, vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of existence from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also teleport others to and from any location with a snap of his fingers, including other angels, whom he can toss around like rag dolls with his magic. His Archangel siblings are immune to his teleportation abilities unless they allow him to use them. *'Healing' - Like all angel's, Gabriel can heal and has the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses, even fatal ones. *'Reality Warping' - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, making him virtually omnipotent, and it is his trademark and favorite ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. His amazing skill could be attributed to his elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything he knew. **'Illusion Casting' - Gabriel is an expert at trickery. **'Conjuration' - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Self-Duplication' - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others. *'Apporting' - Gabriel was able to casually send a normal angel away, and brought that angel back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Rayne and Mia back to their room with a snap of his fingers. Also, with a single snap of his fingers, he sent a small army of angels away. *'Resurrection' - As an archangel, Gabriel, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and can call back the souls of the recently deceased to their bodies and return them to life. He can also grant them a form of immortality by refusing to let them die until they fulfill their obligations to him. *'Weather Manipulation' - Gabriel had the power to influence the weather. *'Elemental Control' - Like Lucifer, Gabriel is capable of manipulating wind, fire, light, and lightning. *'Demotion of Spheres' - As an Archangel, Gabriel is able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. Mental Abilities *'Telepathy' - Gabriel is able to and has the ability to read the thoughts and memories of humans and angels and communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. **'Dreamwalking' - Gabriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of others. **'Induced Sedation' - Gabriel, like all angels, can cause other beings to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead, putting them o sleep just by touching their foreheads *'Empathy' - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind and can move people and or objects just by thinking. Although even Cherubim are immensely powerful celestial beings, even they are no match for their much older brother. Gabriel can slam them into walls, duct taped their mouths and play around with them like they are nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels couldn't even compare with the immense powers of the archangels. He even managed to use his telekinesis to throw his older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered *'Electrokinesis' - Gabriel can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. *'Pyrokinesis' - Gabriel can set fire to objects and people with only a thought. He was able to light two candles from afar with only just a thought. *'Psychic Bond' - Gabriel shares a psychic bond with his siblings. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each others' minds even over great distances. Weaknesses Despite being the youngest of the archangels, Gabriel is still very powerful in his own right. However, he has weaknesses of his own that can harm him. There are very few things that can harm or defeat Gabriel. Although he is remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial, Gabriel is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. *'God' - As the creator and father of Gabriel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Gabriel. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Gabriel. **'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is even way too far much more powerful than Gabriel and can kill him with ease. *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Gabriel with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Any of Gabriel's closest and older siblings are capable of harming, defeating, and killing him. However, because Gabriel is the youngest archangels, his older brothers and sisters can harm and kill him. Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel possibly could only harm if not kill Gabriel but Michael, Lucifer, and Ariel being extremely more powerful than him, can easily overpower and kill Gabriel. **'Empyrean Steel' - As an archangel, Gabriel can be hurt, and even killed by this angelic metal **'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Gabriel. **'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Gabriel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Gabriel can not locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. Enochian sigils can hold Gabriel in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. *'Holy Fire Oil' - As powerful as he is, Gabriel can be trapped in a loop ring of holy fire and he can't cross holy fire, as passing through the flames will kill him and his vessel. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels